Conclusion
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: This is technically a DBS story. But i uploaded it here because there are far more readers on the DBZ section. This is basically my take on how DBS will end.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This is work of fiction based on a work of fiction. I make no monetary gains from this story. All characters, settings and events in this story are have been borrowed from the anime hit TV series, "Dragon Ball Super." None of the moves or techniques or forms or fusions original to the Dragon Ball Mythos are mine, obviously. New and original ideas however, are mine.

 **Author's Note:** I don't know why I wrote this. I just felt like writing something about DBS, since it's going to be coming to an end on episode 131. And since I am no stranger to writing fighting and action based scenes. I've figured I throw my cards on the table and write one.

 **Music Inspiration:** Multiple DBS and DBZ tracks.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 ** _Conclusion_**

 _Pt 1_

 **The World of Void, Arena**

The world of void. The location where the tournament of power was being held in. It was a tournament that was being held and hosted by the Present Zeno and Future Zeno. The purpose of it was to erase the weaker universes from the existing multiverse. Zeno said there were too many universes to oversee, and they needed culling. Originally eight universe entered, now only two remained. Universe seven and eleven. Everyone one from universe seven's team had been eliminated, except for Goku and Vegeta. And the only one left to save and represent universe 11, was Jiren. Also known as 'Jiren the gray.' Goku had pushed his power into super saiyan blue plus empowering it by adding king kai fist times twenty to it. Vegeta, who was already in super saiyan blue form. Pushed himself further by thinking about the promise he made to Cabba of universe six, about restoring his universe if he won. Vegeta's hair glowed and pulsed with light. The light blue aura of his super saiyan blue form, turned darker with sharper wispy edges. His hair became a shade of darker blue. His eyes glowed with a burst of new power, revealing defined stern pupils like Goku when he was in Ultra Instinct.

Goku turned to look at this new form Vegeta pushed himself into and smiled at him. "You really never stop making progress do you, Vegeta. What do you call this new form?" Goku asked his long time friend.

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know Kakarot." Vegeta responded.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be like that." Goku replied, patting him on the back.

"If you really must insist I give it a title. How about... _Royal Blue_. Are you satisfied with that Kakarot!?" Vegeta asked Goku.

" _Royal Blue Vegeta_. Yeah, I like it. Now, to focus on more pressing issues." Goku said, changing his tone from light to serious. He and Vegeta stared back at Jiren who was focused on both of them.

 **Hovering Spectator Stands**

" _Crushing Defeat" track plays_

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

Goku and Vegeta's allies watched from the hovering stands and spoke about how this might end. Android Eighteen got up from the spot she was sitting on. To go and sit beside her husband, Krillin. Krillin welcomed her company and placed a hand down on her thigh, to which Android Eighteen responded by placing her hand down on top of his.

" _How do you think this is going to end, darling?"_ Krillin asked his wife.

"It could go either way. If Goku and Vegeta can win, we live. If they don't, well at least I don't regret my life up to this point." Android Eighteen told Krillin, caressing the side of his face and kissing him.

"Yeah. I guess so. I can't begin to imagine the pressure bearing down on Goku and Vegeta's shoulders right now." Krillin commented.

Over at Tien and Master Roshi who were sitting next to one another. Tien told Master Roshi about his thoughts on Jiren. "I find it hard to believe that Jiren hasn't even gone past his base form for either Goku or Vegeta yet, Master Roshi. I mean just look at the physical states both of them are in right now compared to Jiren. Their clothes and armor are torn and ripped. They have bruises on their arms and faces."

"I know what you mean Tien. I can see that clearly. Even an Ultra Instinct Goku seemed equal to power and speed with Jiren. But even then, Jiren didn't go past his base form for him. It's becoming hard to find a silver lining in this fight for the survival of our universe. If those two have proven anything in the past, is that they just might find a way."

Gohan looked past Piccolo at Android Seventeen, who kept his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed in thought. "Hey Android Seventeen!" Gohan called out to him.

Android Seventeen opened his eyes and turned to look at Gohan. "Great job kicking Toppo out of the arena. You too Frieza. You two were amazing."

Frieza sat with his arms crossed over his chest. Eyes closed whilst scowling to himself. Android Seventeen turned to look at Frieza sitting next to him. Then turned to look back at Gohan. "He was the strongest person I have ever fought. I can't speak for Frieza." Android Seventeen replied. Frieza only became angrier, gritting his teeth remembering how God of Destruction Toppo was tossing him around even in his Golden form. Only to be saved by Android Seventeen.

The grand priest watched in silence as the the last two universe sized each other up. His eyes watched Goku and Vegeta carefully, yet glared back at Jiren.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Goku & Vegeta Vs. Jiren**

" _Trouble Erupts" & "Desperate Assault" tracks plays_

"Are you two going to spend what little time you have left staring at me?" Jiren asked the two saiyans. "Let me tell you two right now. Son Goku. Vegeta. You cannot win against me. No one has yet."

" _Hpmh. That's where you're wrong Jiren."_ Vegeta retorted.

" _Then come and change that fact."_ Jiren remarked.

Readying themselves. Goku and Vegeta make the first move and charge towards Jiren. Jiren glared at them and avoided their punches. Blocked them when he needed to and fired back at them. Though when he did, he received a few blows from both Vegeta and Goku. The two saiyans fired a flurry of punches into every opening they could find and exploit. A few elbows and knees found their marks on the sides of Jiren. But what Goku and Vegeta were delivering and blocking, Jiren delivered more and broke through both of their defenses. Jiren moved faster than before, which gave him enough time to overwhelm Goku while blocking all of Vegeta's attacks simultaneously.

Vegeta was shocked at just how fast Jiren was able to move. It was like Jiren had split partially into two version of himself to attack and defend. Goku's sight and senses, as peak as they were. Were beginning to lose sight of the punches that Jiren was throwing, and was unable to block them quickly enough. Punches were landing on his face. Neck. Shoulders and on the sides of his temples. Each of Jiren's fast punches were twice as heavy as Vegeta's. And obviously quicker than his own. The pain began to mount. The trio zipped around the arena, blowing through mountains and mounds of earth and leaving dust and rubble in their wake. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off Jiren for fear that if he did, he would bring down the full power of Jiren down on him. Goku's grunts and groans were beginning to grow consistently in length and volume, which concerned Vegeta.

" **Dammit Kakarot, can't you keep up?!"** Vegeta yelled at Goku.

" _Can't...talk...Urgh! Agh!...right...now!"_ Goku responded.

Vegeta fired even faster punches, hoping to pull Jiren's attention away from Goku. Just long enough to give Goku a few milliseconds to capture his focus again. Jiren grunted slightly as Vegeta landed hard punches on the sides of his ribs, and face. Vegeta got what he wanted, and grabbed Jiren's attention. Only this time, did Vegeta know what speed and power meant. Jiren's white gloves appeared to be firing from everywhere from Vegeta's perspective. Jiren's punches broke through Vegeta's defenses and found marks on the saiyan prince's chest, arms and face. It became impossible to block and evade all of Jiren's punches.

Goku used instant transmission to get behind Jiren to break his fury away from Vegeta. But got grabbed from his ankle by Jiren, where he was spun around to smack Vegeta over and over again. Jiren released Goku, and watched the two saiyans skid to a dusty stop. Goku laid on top of Vegeta, who had blood running down his forehead.

" _Get off me Kakarot! Ugh! Jiren is a monster."_

"Sorry about that Vegeta. I don't get it. We're hitting him with everything we've got. If only I could somehow tap into Ultra Instinct again." Goku said, popping his shoulders when he rotated them forward and back.

"There you go again with your Ultra Instinct drivel again."

"Vegeta look out! Here he comes again!" Goku warned Vegeta.

Jiren anchored his feet firmly into the ground, and fired off invisible strikes at light speed. Despite blocking. Jiren's punches all found their marks on Goku and Vegeta's body. The punches were so swift it was like the punches phased through Goku and Vegeta's raised crossed arms. Goku who had endured more damage from the previous bout with Jiren, was getting hit more and more than Vegeta was. But there was nothing Vegeta could do for Goku now. The speed Jiren punched, made his hands and forearms look like a blur. Like the rotating blades of a helicopter, when it becomes impossible to see the blades rotating individually anymore when their spinning at top speed. Goku could no longer endure anymore, and became a human punching bag.

" **Kakarot!"** Vegeta cried out. But taking his eyes off Jiren for only a second. It was a second that cost him dearly.

Jiren appeared in front of Vegeta faster than he could react to his instantaneous speed. Staring hard at Vegeta, Jiren attacked. _**"Instantaneous One Thousand Punches!"**_ Jiren said aloud. His glare preceded a barrage of one thousand punches moving at light speed, that crashed against Vegeta's armor; breaking it and striking his unprotected body. Vegeta coughed up blood, and was sent flying back. Jiren's attack was powerful and paralyzing enough that it knocked Vegeta out of his super saiyan royal blue form. Focused on Vegeta for the moment. Jiren realized that Goku had vanished! Appearing behind Jiren. Goku grabbed and placed Jiren in a headlock. Because he was still reeling in from the damage dealt to him from Jiren's invisible punches. Goku could only push into super saiyan god form.

" _ **Vegetaaa!**_ Get up and takes us both out, right now!" Goku screamed.

Jiren was taken by surprise and gripped Goku's wrists, and slowly pulled them off around his neck. Vegeta rose up back to his feet with shaky legs. Coughed up blood and wiped what was on his lips, off with his gloves. Vegeta pushed into super saiyan god form, just like Goku and charged up his final flash technique.

"This is the end Jiren! If we can't beat you, then I'll take you with me." Goku told Jiren. Jiren watched Vegeta finishing charging his technique. **"FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta yelled, firing his beam towards Jiren and Goku.

"The only person your going to take with you, Son Goku, is yourself." Jiren answered. Jiren had vanished into thin air, escaping from Goku's headlock. Time seemed to slow down for both saiyans as they tried to wrap their heads as to what just happened. It was already to late to cancel his final flash by this point. But Goku was swift enough to get out of the way using instant transmission. Goku appeared next to Vegeta and powered down out of his super saiyan god form. Vegeta remained frozen in shock. Goku stared back at Jiren who had been standing in the same spot as when their battle had started.

" _Ka...Kakarot. That monster. He hasn't moved from that spot. Not one bit."_ Vegeta said, shocked.

"No, that's not possible. Is it?" Goku wondered.

"I have been moving," Jiren spoke " This world of void which is devoid of time and space, allows me the liberty to move at faster than light speed. I've been moving so fast, I didn't just create an after image. But physical after-images also."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Hovering Stands**

" _Beerus Planet'" track plays_

Back over at the hovering stands. Universe seven were just as shocked and in utter disbelief at the revelation they heard. Whis also had something to say. "My oh my, it appears Jiren is telling the truth." Team seven turned to look and listen to Whis speak.

"This world _is_ devoid of time and space. Two natural barriers that would normally keep abnormally powerful and quick warriors like Jiren, in check. All of the physical and visual effects for someone moving near the speed of light or past it, don't exist here for Jiren. Even when placed in a cage of time where it was frozen, for example from the assassin Hit. Jiren's sheer strength was enough to defy time itself, and move. I fear Universe seven may not pull through with sheer will power alone. Not against someone like Jiren."

"Hey Whis! Just whose side are you on?! That's no way to be talking about your home universe!" Beerus said, scolding Whis for his lack of confidence in Goku and Vegeta.

"You yourself have been wondering, terrified, If either of them have a fighting chance at this point; Lord Beerus."

"Is that true Lord Beerus? You don't think my dad or Vegeta can win?" Gohan asked, disappointed in Beerus.

Beerus remained silent. Staring intensely at his last two remaining warriors who were showing the labors of their hard and seemingly futile effort to win.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **The Arena**

 _"A Break in The Battle"_ track plays

" _You two saiyans have fought with everything you had. You gave, plus more. Your spirits were valiant. Your punches were thrown with great fervor. But this is where you lose. Choosing to go on any further, will only drain you of what little stamina you two have left. And also time. Neither of which you have plenty of."_ Jiren said confidently.

"There's still two of us left. The universe with the most team members left remaining wins. We don't have to knock you out, we just have to survive long eno-"

"Vegeta! Stop it. That's enough." Goku said, interrupting Vegeta's boasting.

"What did you just say to me Kakarot?!"

"Jiren has been holding back this whole time. Can't you see? Why has he? I don't know. But if he wanted to, he could have taken us out at any point."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Hovering Stands**

In the hovering stands, Krillin and Android Eighteen kissed one another, the last kiss they might ever share. Piccolo patted Gohan on his back, smiling at him and telling him they all did their very best. Tien lowered his head in defeat. Master Roshi took off his glasses to wipe a tear that escaped his eyes. Android Seventeen stood up and walked over to sit beside his sister. He hugged her and shook Krillin's hand. Frieza was unwilling and far from ready to admit his erasure and let everyone know.

" _ **Have you worthless lot gone soft!? Where's your pride at? If this how you all want to meet your end, that's fine. But I refuse to lose to someone like him! I am Frieza. No one will erase me. I refuse to go like this!"**_

" ** _I'm with Frieza on this. You're all a big disappointment! Goku! Vegeta! No matter what it takes, you. have. to. Wiinnn!"_ **Beerus shouted.

 **.**

 **]|[**

.

 **The Arena**

"Disregarding everything Beerus is yelling at us. At the rate this is going. We will never be able to beat Jiren. I came here hoping to fight the strongest. And I got more than what I asked for." Goku said, somberly.

Vegeta was growing angrier and angrier by the second the more Goku spoke in that defeatist tone. Placing a hand down on Goku's shoulder. Goku thought Vegeta wanted to hug it out for the first time. But all he got was a powerful gut punch that sent him falling to his knees.

" _Ve-Vegeta? Ungh."_ Goku groaned in pain.

"Where the hell is your saiyan pride at Kakarot!? I never thought you would ever give up. You would never have cut out to be a proper saiyan back on planet Vegeta. Such words would mean your own death warrant!"

"Where's my saiyan pride, you ask? It's in my fists. In my eyes. In my aura and in my blood. And their all telling me that unless I or you, can attain ultra instinct. We are going to be erased."

"Tch, there you go again with your ultra instinct." Vegeta said irritated.

"I know you're angry I attained it first Vegeta." Goku replied.

"W-What did you say Kakar-"

"But the truth is. If you knew how it felt. Perhaps you could attain it also. You're smart and intelligent Vegeta. You might know how to tap into it, far better and quicker than I ever could."

"What are you getting at Kakarot!?" Vegeta inquired.

"Hey Jiren! Would you allow me and Vegeta to fuse. With the few minutes we have left, perhaps we can beat you then!" Goku asked kindly.

" _Kakarot have you gone insane?!"_ Vegeta remarked.

"It doesn't matter what you two do at this point. But if you feel it will benefit you. By all means, I won't stop you!" Jiren answered.

But Belmod who had been watching, feeling triumphant and proud of Jiren, had suddenly lost his temper.

"Jiren! You have the power to end this! So end this already! Jiren!? **Jireeennn!"**

"Noo, no more fusing using potara earrings!" Future Zeno shouted.

"You heard Zeno-sama. The use of potara earring have been banned from the tournament!" The Grand Priest reiterated.

"That's fine. Vegeta, do you know how our sons like to fuse by way of the fusion dance?" Goku asked, looking up at Vegeta with a big goofy smile on his face.

"No. No. No. No absolutely not! I will not humiliate myself fusing with you, let alone dancing to do so!" Vegeta said, embarrassed and annoyed.

"Vegeta, if we don't, then you and me are finished. Our wives. Our children. Our homes. Our entire histories will be erased. It would be like everything that we've struggled for up to this point, would have been for nothing! **VEGETA!?** "

Vegeta really did not want to do it. He dreaded having to dance to fuse. His eyes twitched. His balled up fists shook with anxiety. "Do we have to fuse In front of everyone!?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"If it really makes you feel that shy. We can do it behind one of these last remaining mountains. No one will be able to see anything."

" _Don't say it like that, Kakarot! People might get the wrong idea."_ Vegeta scolded Goku.

" **Your wasting time!"** Jiren said forcefully.

"What do you say Vegeta? Are you in or o-"

" _ **Yes damnit!**_ _I can't believe you Kakarot._ _The things I do for my family._ " Vegeta said, begrudgingly agreeing to fuse with Goku.

Goku and Vegeta darted around the back of a mountain. Jiren remained where he stood and patiently waited. Universe seven and eleven watched and waited eagerly for something to happen. Just like the calm before a storm. The world of void went black for a second, then pulsed back with light as a planetary scale storm of power and energy encircled the arena as pillars of lightning the size of great cities, that stretched into eternity from one end of the world of void to the next. Circled the arena. The colors of Goku's super saiyan blue coupled with his king kai fist fused to create a magenta colored aura. Vegeta's royal blue form combined with Goku's magenta color to create a new fusion with near limitless energy and power.

The world of void undulated with the arrival of a new warrior. One with a terrifyingly heavy aura saturated with energy that had no peak and an unshakable will and spirit to win. It had a tinge of sternness and compassion in it also. An even darker, bluer aura surrounded this new warrior more than on Vegeta. It was like the man walking out from behind the mountain, was burning and brimming with the starry night sky that radiated from him.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Gogeta Vs. Jiren**

" _Gogeta's Theme" & "Jiren's Power Unleashed"_ tracks play

For the first time, Jiren uncrossed his arms and glared back at this new warrior that forced him to put his guard up immediately. The grand priest felt his hands tinglings. He shook the feeling off and carefully studied this new fused warrior.

" _Ooohh, do you feel that?!"_ said Present Zeno excitedly.

" _Yeeaahhh! Goku and Vegeta fused without using the potara earrings."_ Future Zeno chimed after his present self did.

"What do you call yourself, warrior?" Jiren asked.

Belmod watched, terrified at how much this new fused warrior's power currently exceeded Jiren's. Whis leaned forward, and whispered into Beerus's ear. _"Lord Beerus, you may not want to hear this. But either way. This new fused warrior might jut be the new hope you've needed. Currently this fused warrior is far stronger than Jiren right now. Which means, if you were to battle this new fused warrior. You and god of destruction, Belmod, would share the same fate of having losing to a mortal."_

"Say something like that to me again Whis, and I'll-"

" _Okay, okay. Just thought you should know, my lord."_ Whis joked, but not entirely.

Beerus stood up from his seat and yelled at the fused warrior, "Hey you! Whatever name you go by! You don't have much time. **Save our universe damnit!"**

" _You're all so interested in my name,"_ the fusion of Goku and Vegeta said so sternly in both of their voices, and with some irritation in his tone, "I am neither Goku or Vegeta. _I am Gogeta!_ And Jiren, this time, it'll be you on the defensive!" Tilting his head to the side, Jiren was able to block two out of five knee blows to his body that Gogeta launched. The three that phased past his defense, made his knees buckle.

But Gogeta's assault had only just begun. With his legs threatening to give way, Jiren failed to realize that there were ten Gogetas surrounding him! Gogeta punched faster than Jiren was able to react to. And slugged him across his face. Delivered punishing uppercuts to his stomach. Spun around, and kicked him several time before looping above him and slamming his two fists down on Jiren's head that sent him crashing down face first on the ground below him. But that was not all. Gogeta grabbed Jiren by the back of his head and fired a cobalt blue colored blast, hoping to blast Jiren through the arena and knocking him out

" **Jiren, Push Into Fifty Percent Now!"** Belmod shouted in desperation.

Gogeta felt something great. Raw uncontainable power coming from Jiren. Gogeta halted his attack and stepped back away from the deep well in the ground he created. The whole arena was encased in a blood red aura that would have made movement and visibly an absolute impossibility for any warrior not equal or greater in power than Gogeta. Jiren levitated back up from the well he was bored through. Gogeta saw the first true signs of damage on Jiren's skin. Blood rolled down from cuts on his forehead. His lips were cut and bleeding. Bruises marked Jiren's chest and arms and head. Angered and far more serious now than casually cautious as before. Jiren fired one punch, which caused a storm of air to take shape into a giant fist that crashed against Gogeta who blocked against it. Skidding across the ground with his crossed arms raised up to his face, Gogeta slapped the blast of air aside, that went past the hovering stands and let out a horrible howling sound. It was like combined sounds of wailing from tens of thousands of souls.

Jiren rushed towards Gogeta, where the two of them slugged it out. Gogeta blocked and evaded Jiren's attacks. Jiren did the same. Visible to the grand priest, the gods and angels. Jiren and Gogeta appeared evenly matched. But only the grand priest saw that for every punch Jiren blocked, Gogeta slipped in five super luminal punches somewhere on Jiren's body. Jiren, even at fifty percent was only able to get in a few punches that crashed against Gogeta's face and torso. Jiren and Gogeta ratcheted up their brawl and appeared to be fighting everywhere in the world of void, at the same time. Gohan. Piccolo and the rest of universe seven watched in a display of horror and amazement at what they were seeing. Beerus too was visibly shaken at what he was viewing.

"It appears that even with fifty percent of his power unleashed, Jiren is still unable to to keep up with Gogeta's overwhelming speed and strength and power" Whis told his team.

"Then, we might actually win this. We might actually win! Yeaahh! heh heh!" Krillin celebrated.

"What are you getting your hopes up for, mortal?" Belmod spoke, "your Gogeta may have the upper hand over Jiren for the moment. But past fifty percent to sixty percent, he will be finished."

Universe seven took what Belmod said and watched all around them as Gogeta and Jiren continued to brawl. With their last punch, struck squarely across the other's face. Gogeta and Jiren' final attack created a mega sized bubble of super heated air that exploded. The angels reacted and formed a barrier to protect those in the hovering stands. The grand priest and the Zenos floating palace were unscathed though.

Both warriors took a moment to stepped back and regard one another. Jiren was more bloodied and battered than he was before this bout. Gogeta had sustained a few bruises. A few cuts on his chest and arms which he bled slightly from. But overall he crossed his arms and stared back at him with hard eyes. Jiren compared the physical state he was in to Gogeta. Jiren saw that he hadn't broken a sweat yet. Growing ever more angry. Jiren got into position, and charged up a special attack. Gogeta recognized the danger and simple waited.

" _You waited for us, so now we'll wait for you."_ Gogeta spoke.

" _The naive fool"_ Belmod said chuckling.

" _ **HAAAAAAA! NIGHT'S BAANNEEE!"**_ Jiren yelled, firing his attack. Jiren's attack was a long and wide white beam encircled with black rings that ran all along it's length.

" _Final...ka...me..ha..me..._ **HAAAAAAA!"** Gogeta yelled back, firing off his own supercharged attack.

The clash of energies shook the whole arena. Shook the world of void. The vibrations were more fun and exciting for the Zenos, than for everybody else who found them terrifying. Both warriors struggled against the other's strength, Jiren more so than Gogeta. But Gogeta did not relent either. He felt Jiren's desperation in his attack. The top half of Jiren's suit begins to tear and rip from the energy his body was putting out. Gogeta felt something awful coming. The blood red aura that had surrounded the arena, had shrunken down back into Jiren's body. Where Jiren's arms. Hands. Neck and face began to glow with bands of red light. The glowing red bands were not marking, but Jiren's very own muscles burning with new power.

"Now he's done it. Jiren has finally pushed it to sixty percent! Ahahahaha!" Belmod revealed, laughing proudly. "It was at this point where my own battle with Jiren had truly begun. It would be the hardest week of battle I had ever known."

" **THIS ENDS NOW! HAAAAAA!"** Jiren cried out. His blast boring and slicing through Gogeta's final kamehameha.

" _Damnit! Damnit! Damniitt! I..can't...stop his..._ ** _AAHHHHHHH!"_** Gogeta struggled, even with his near unlimited reservoir of power, Jiren's sheer raw power was just too much at this point. Jiren's Night's Bane attack engulfed him, sending him flying further and further back from the center of the arena. The pain was numbing. The burning sensation on his senses unbearable for Gogeta. His vest and shoulder and neck padding were turned to ashes in a matter of seconds.

" **GAAAHHHH!"** Gogeta continued to scream in pain. _"We can't do this...we can't...do..."_ Goku and Vegeta began to say to themselves deep within Gogeta's subconscious. What little light they had was beginning to fade to black. But had it not been for a burning silver-blue and purple flame that appeared to them. It enveloped Goku and their sight and strength was restored to them.

" _Is that, that's it isn't it?!"_ Vegeta thought as he watched this fire envelop Goku.

" **I've won!"** Jiren proclaimed loudly and confidently. But his attack was nullified by Gogeta in the nick of time before it could knock him out of the arena. Gogeta was standing on his feet. And something new, or rather, something old but useful had finally arrived.

" **It's Ultra Instinct!"** All members of universe seven shouted together. Whis smiled and Beerus breathed a sigh of relief.

Jiren wondered how this happened. But faster than he's moved before, Gogeta fired off and landed one hundred punches on Jiren's stomach, a hundred knee blows across Jiren's neck and one planet shattering elbow strike square center on Jiren's back. Jiren's body went numb from the paralyzing blows a Ultra Instinct Gogeta delivered. Jiren cheeks swelled with blood as he tried to keep his mouth closed. Yet ended up coughing and spilling out blood and spit. Gogeta kept up the assault and pummeled Jiren's back, pushing him further and further to the edge of the arena.

Deep within Gogeta's subconscious. Vegeta analyzed ultra instinct and how it worked. _"This feeling. This sensation. Kakarot's body is moving without thinking. Just as Whis said. But when he wants to attack, it's like he's walking on a tight rope. One wrong slip, and we'll lose the only advantage we have over Jiren."_

" **Damnit Jiren, get your head in the game and push it into seventy percent already!"** Belmod yelled at Jiren, slamming his fist down on the edge of the the hovering stands. Belmod closed his eyes and let his anger subside for a moment. He communicated with Jiren telepathically.

"What the hell are you doing Jiren? You're about to be knocked out of the god damn arena. Stop playing with this opponent. When we fought, you were relentless, far more than this. So what's the-"

" **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"** Jiren shouted internally, ejecting Belmod's mind and voice out entirely.

Gogeta halted his attack when Jiren's body began to steam violently. Gogeta hanged back and watched Jiren transforming. The width of Jiren's eyes shrunk by one size. More sections of Jiren's muscles began to glow, this time a bright white to accompany the pulsing red. Jiren's skin shimmered similarly with the brilliance of a million diamonds and rubies in the sun. One split moment Gogeta had his eyes on Jiren who had finished powering up. And the next, his vision was blurred. Over eighty percent of his body became paralyzed from a supernatural level of pain that had overcome his body. Jiren's movements and speed had gone past the limitations of flesh and matter. He was fighting in four dimensional space now. There was no defense against a four dimensional fighter.

" **Gogeta!"** Beerus shouted.

" _Fusion_. _Ultra Instinct_. Or _a fusion with Ultra Instinct_. It makes no difference when going up against Jiren now. Even the fully mastered state of the gods, Ultra Instinct, falls short to the jewel of universe eleven. Jiren sacrificed and sacrificed every year, more and more of himself. Endured, through his own choice, training from heaven and hell and placed mortals above the gods himself. And if given more time, he will equal or surpassing even the angels themselves." Belmod told Beerus.

Every angel glared back at Belmod who snickered and laughed. Whis watched Gogeta get knocked out of ultra instinct and return back to base form. His body curved and bended in unnatural ways as Jiren, now completely intangible with unmatched speed and strength, made easy work of Gogeta. Finishing Gogeta off. Jiren struck him from behind with an elbow strike that sent him flying and skidding along the crater littered arena ground. The Zenos dropped their godpads and stood up from their seats to float above the grand priest and watch if this was the end of Gogeta.

Jiren walked over to pick Gogeta up from the ground. Picking up the unconscious saiyan by his throat. Jiren watched Gogeta's body glow. Goku and Vegeta dropped to the ground, finally unfusing. Vegeta laid on top of Goku. Jiren grabbed them both by their wrists and lifted them up.

"I must commend you both for pushing me this far. Thank you for reminding me why I sacrificed my very existence. Why i pushed my mind, body and soul past it's limits to attain this power so that evil, no matter where it is or in what form it came as. Would never be able to triumph over evil. First I'll throw you out of the arena, Goku. Then I'll throw you next, Vegeta."

Jiren readied himself to throw Goku out. Universe seven made peace with their erasure. All except for Beerus and Frieza. "Oh no, Goku is going to be eliminated!" Present Zeno said sadly.

"Should we keep universe seven even if he does lose?" Future Zeno asked his present self.

"Yeah! Goku was my first real friend."

The grand priest overheard the Zenos talking above his head and chimed in. "Your excellencies, I must advise against changing pre-established rules. Sparing universe seven from erasure, would be unfair to the other universe whose own warriors fought their hardest to save."

Before Goku could be launched out of the arena. Jiren's attention was pulled aside when Vegeta's hand gripped his wrist.

[ _"Vegeta's Theme Extended"_ plays]

Vegeta hand and arm and his entire body radiated with freezing temperatures. A white and reddish-pink rigid aura engulfed his entire body. With black particles traveling upwards within his aura. Jiren watched Vegeta open his eyes and reveal more defined stern eyes and visible pupils similar to Goku when he was in ultra instinct. But unlike Goku, Vegeta's irises were a soft pink color, not silver. About the only thing that had noy changed entirely, was his hair which only had small strands of soft pink hair running up along the sides. Waking up from sensing Vegeta's newly attained state. Goku chuckled and said weakly, "Congrats Vegeta."

"Let me tell you something Jiren. If Kakarot is the shield. Than I am inexorably, The Sword!" Vegeta declared first before punching Jiren with a punch that crossed dimensions and hit Jiren in his stomach. Jiren was sent skidding back a hundred feet. Nearly retching. Jiren endured the punch. But found himself falling down on one knee and wrapping his arms around his waist from the pain that overcame him.

" _His punch...it feels like it's happening again and again. The pain boring past my muscles and into my organs. What...what exactly...?"_

Vegeta helped Goku up to his feet and explained to him how to tap into ultra instinct. _"Get up Kakarot. Come on Kakarot! I need you to listen to me closely. Look deep inside of yourself. Think about that one moment in your entire life where you felt at most peace or at most angry with yourself. Now magnify that until you see it deep within you. Your body already know how it feels. It's become accustomed to it. But your mind hasn't. That's the hardest part. Like searching in the dark with a flashlight. Imagine the light being magnifying larger and larger until..."_

Goku, under Vegeta's guidance, found his inner flame. Goku powered up and went through all stages and forms of his power until he went into Ultra Instinct by himself for the first time since attaining it unintentionally. Goku and Vegeta glanced back at one another, regarding each other with a grin and smile.

" **Are you ready Vegeta!"**

" **What do you think, Kakarot!"**

 **]|[**

\- **_Continued in Part 2 (Final Part)_**


	2. Final Part

**Disclaimer:** This is work of fiction based on a work of fiction. I make no monetary gains from this story. All characters, settings and events in this story are have been borrowed from the anime hit TV series, "Dragon Ball Super." None of the moves or techniques or forms or fusions original to the Dragon Ball Mythos are mine, obviously. New and original ideas however, are mine.

 **Author's Note:** Here it is folks, the second and last part of my story.

 **Music Inspiration:** DBS tracks & _"Farewell Trunks"_ to send the end of this story off.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _ **Conclusion**_

 _Final Part_

 **U.I Goku & U.I Vegeta vs. Jiren 80% **

Cloaked with the colors and aura of his own Ultra Instinct. Vegeta, for the first time since journeying on the path to equal or surpass Goku in power. Has finally leveled the playing field with his long time rival and friend. For the first time, they stood side by side as equals. Members of universe seven watched and stared at Goku and Vegeta. Whis stifled back a laugh or two, which earned him a curious look from Beerus who turned to him for some answers as to what just happened to Vegeta.

"Now I'm starting to suspect if Goku ever intended to beat Jiren with fusion, or if he just did it to show Vegeta how to enter into ultra instinct. Either way, it seems Vegeta learns rather quickly. While his mind was fused with Goku's. Vegeta watched carefully at the intricacies of mental ascension to acquire ultra instinct. Except Vegeta's not so much different, as it is that he has the other missing half of Goku's own ultra instinct. Where Goku had trouble adjusting to attacking when his own ultra instinct was purely defensive. Vegeta's is purely offensive. Now that they each have one half of ultra instinct mastered. They'll need to cooperate to finish Jiren off. I dare say lord Beerus. Either Goku or Vegeta could be favored candidates for the next Gods of Destruction for universe seven. Whether they take it. That's another matter for a much different time."

Recognizing the immediate danger he was in. Jiren pushed past seventy percent and raised it to eighty percent. The brilliant shimmering akin to diamonds and rubies, vanished from Jiren's body. Instead, his body was split down in half by two colors. His left side was entirely red, with black pulsing veins. His right side was entirely black with red pulsing veins. Jiren's muscle mass had grown. And his eyes lost his pupils and irises, and glowed brightly instead.

Belmod breathed a sigh of relief, which caused Beerus to watch him and wonder what he was so relieved about. "What's the matter Belmod? Have you finally resigned yourself to your fate?" Beerus asked smiling arrogantly.

"My fate? It should be you who should resign himself to his fate. One saiyan with ultra instinct, or two. It makes no difference how many users there are or how many variations of it there are. Jiren ascended past the need for ultra instinct. He is the ultimate weapon and armor."

"That may true about not mattering how many user or variations there are of ultra instinct, lord Belmod," Whis spoke up, "But you seem to be seriously underestimating a fully mastered ultra instinct in warriors such as those two. Goku may love to fight, a lot. But if he was ever put into a position where he had to stay back and guard, or charge forward. He would choose to stand back and defend if necessary. Vegeta is cut from a different sort of stock. He may not share in Goku's kindness or compassion. But he is a student. He learns faster than Goku. He's a warrior, with no sense of turning back when the going gets tough. It is precisely because of this reason that if you ever needed someone to come through for you, Vegeta will never disappoint."

"Kakarot"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"You're lure, so bait Jiren when I attack him. I don't need to explain to you what half of ultra instinct you have. Leave the fighting to me, got it?"

"Sure thing Vegeta."

Instantaneously, Goku and Vegeta were engaged in combat with Jiren. Vegeta's ultra instinct was Beerus favorite off the bat. Every hit found Jiren. The power behind even the lightest yet quickest punches sent shock waves throughout the world of void. Jiren's bones rattled from within him with every punch and knee or elbow blow. Normal pain no longer existed. Instead an unworldly level of pain slowly overtook Jiren's body. Through Vegeta's perspective. He saw black marks appear and disappear all over Jiren's body. These were areas where he would be unable to defend himself if Vegeta decided to launch a barrage of attack on it. And there were black spots appearing and disappearing all over Jiren's body. Jiren was growing ever increasingly frustrated at all of Vegeta's attacks landing.

Goku fired off a few kicks and punches when Jiren's mind was focused on Vegeta, which earned him the ire of Jiren for a few bursts. But Goku evaded Jiren's attacks. And the moments wasted trying to fend Goku off, earned him over a hundred punches and several other blows from Vegeta. Grimacing in pain. Coughing out blood. Bleeding from the side of his mouth. Jiren glared back at Vegeta for a moment, and landed a punch square on Vegeta's stomach, which caused the saiyan prince to wince in pain. But it was not enough to halt his raging assault. Goku took over for Vegeta and fired off his own style of attacks. Jiren attacked Goku when Vegeta vanished from in front of him, and attacked Goku who evaded ninety five percent of his attacks. Blocked three percent of his attacks. With the last two percent having received damaged from Jiren.

" **Only three minutes remain in the tournament of power!"** The Grand Priest announced loudly.

Goku and Vegeta hound Jiren from all sides and angles. Punching and kicking. Striking him with elbows. Knees. Feet and even using their heads. Jiren's concentration was breaking and so was his patience. This form was powerful and durable. But it's pain tolerance was running low, very fast. With one great blast of air that he fired from the palms of his hands at each warrior. Jiren hit Goku and Vegeta, which sent both warriors skidding back.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **U.I x2 Gogeta Vs. Jiren 100%**

Jiren had it and was putting everything all on the line to end and win this battle. Jiren began to power up. His bulky body began to shrink. His whole body glowed with a mixture of red and black. This was ninety percent of his power. His final form was still yet to come. Jiren pushed further and further, powering up. His body continued to lose more muscle mass. Contrary to how it looked, Jiren was not getting weaker. But in fact his strength and speed had transcended the entire capacity of an entire universe. Jiren's head and fists were engulfed by roiling white flames. The white flames around his head gave the impression of Jiren having a mandorla. It was like God among gods and angels. His entire body had healed itself from all of the damage he had taken up to that point. Hundred of multi-colored orbs floated upwards from his hands and feet and his whole body. His pupils shrunk, yet his irises enlarged. Their normal gray color were replaced with multiple colors that were very prominent and hard to miss.

Goku and Vegeta knew this was the last battle they were going to have with Jiren, and performed the fusion dance one final time. Gogeta himself had undergone a change of his own. His vest and neck and shoulder padding became black. The night sky embedded itself in them. His black vambraces shined a black so deep it seemed to absorb the surrounding light itself. Gogeta's main aura was that of Goku's ultra instinct. While his hands and feet had the color of Vegeta's ultra instinct. Gogeta's eye colors were split between each eye. His left had Goku's silver eyes. And his right eye had Vegeta's soft pink colored eye. But as an added addition to this perfect fusion. Gogeta sported a tail made of flaming silver and pink energy, hearkening back to Goku and Vegeta's saiyan origins.

"Now that Goku and Vegeta have fused whilst in their own ultra instinct. Their new fused body will benefit from having Goku's self thinking reactive body as it's defense. While his hands and feet and other joint such as knees and elbows, will always find their mark on Jiren; like Vegeta. His eyes act as a second line of defense. Viewing past the normal spectrum of the universe. Gogeta can see Jiren coming and going from different layers of dimension, no matter how small or abstract. His tail is unique. Perhaps it serves as a third defense, allowing Gogeta to sense danger even in the hollowest planes of existence. I dare say, that given everything. Gogeta and Jiren at one hundred percent, stand as equals. There is no way to determine who will win this fight. But I surmised that the one who is just a tad bit faster, will take it." Whis shared.

Gogeta and Jiren walked towards one another. And stopped just mere inches from the other's face. Their auras filled the entirety of the world of void, with seemingly no end to how far it would go on. But there was dividing line. The thing narrow spot between them kept the other's aura from penetrating through. The grand priest marveled at these two warrior's infinite power. Recognizing the danger everyone except Zeno, were in. He formed barrier around himself. The arena and around the hovering stands.

" _Father must recognize something we don't. This fight and it's effects are going to be dangerous even to angels, and himself."_ Whis thought to himself.

With speed that bubbled the space around them violently. Jiren and Gogeta fought. Each of their strikes, whether blocked or sustained by the other warrior. Produced pulses of light that lit up the whole world of void repeatedly. It was like one universe sized strobe light that turned on and off. The light of these flashes burned the nothingness of the world of void. Had there been matter such as stars or galaxies. Or had even taken place in a universe. That universe and those places with life would die from the heat produced from just one the flashes of light. Repeated flashes would begin to tear away the fabric of that universe, essentially killing it. But here in the world of void where there was nothing but the vastness of void. The only ones in danger were Jiren and Gogeta who pummeled each other. Crossing layers of unseen dimensions. The two fought. Struck one another. Blocked and evaded the other's attack. When their blasts collided with one another. Mega supernovas were created and even greater light and heat was created.

The Zenos placed black sunglasses on and laughed, waving their hands above their heads in excitement.

Jiren and Gogeta's barrages seemed to ring for an eternity. Light continued to pulse brighter for each punch and kick deliver or blocked. Hundred of thousands, if not millions of twinkling lights appeared all around the world of void, as if stars were being created. Yet these twinkling lights faded as quickly as they appeared. The fight which had been happening essentially everywhere in the world of void, returned back down to the protected arena where Gogeta and Jiren slugged each other for an infinite amount of times. The rapid pulsing light and heat it produced, scalded the barriers around the hovering stands. Around the grand priest and around the arena. Pain seemed to be non-existent for these two warrior. But blood was being shed. But before it could spill, it evaporated into nothingness.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Final Minute**

" **Final Sixty Seconds!"** The grand priest shouted loudly.

Gogeta's legs buckled first. Jiren's were second to do so. Heavy and invisible hey makers were thrown. Overhead punches. Heavy uppercuts to each others guts. Elbow strikes to each others faces. The world of martial arts and pure spirit embodied these two warriors.

" **Final Thirty Seconds!"** The grand priest shouted.

Gogeta and Jiren did not relent. Shouting and screaming so loudly that their souls might be ejected out of their bodies. Gogeta and Jiren pulled back their balled up hands, and stored all they had into them. Staking their very existences on this last punch. Gogeta and Jiren slugged each other for the last time. It's force lit up the world of void for ten whole seconds, and stretched it into an oval shape that slowly retained its normal shape. Jiren was knocked out and fell back on his back, returning back to base form. Gogeta was knocked out as well, poofing back into Goku and Vegeta who were knocked out of their ultra instinct. Goku fell down on the ground, unconscious. Yet, Vegeta was still conscious and just barely standing on his own two feet.

" **THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER HAS CONCLUDED! WINNER BY LAST MAN STANDING, AND WITH THE MOST REMAINING MEMBERS LEFT! UNIVERSE SEVEN!"**

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 **Aftermath**

Long after the aftermath of the tournament of power had concluded. Goku and Vegeta were restored back to full health as was Jiren, who could not face either Goku or Vegeta when he regained full consciousness. Goku and Vegeta looked back at each other and awaited the grand priest's decision.

"Universe eleven's last remaining warrior was unable to knock out universe seven's last two remaining warriors. And so NOW, universe eleven will be eras-"

"Grand priest hold on a second!" Goku shouted.

The grand priest stopped midway into his decision, to glance back down at Goku. "Yes, what is it Goku?"

"Is it okay for me and Vegeta to use our wishes first, before you go erasing universe eleven!" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku, you may use your wishes now!" Present Zeno said.

"And you two Vegeta!" Future Zeno added.

The grand priest's decision had been halted for the moment. Goku and Vegeta watched the super dragon ball materialize in the world of void right before them. Everyone marveled at their size and brilliance. Whis teleported from out of the stands along with Beerus who joined Goku and Vegeta in summoning the dragon of the gods. First up to make his wish, was Goku. Vegeta stood back with arms crossed over his chest and listened to Goku make his wish. Whis translated what Goku had said to the dragon, into the language of the gods. The dragon's red eyes and golden scales had shined and glowed brighter and brighter and until.

" _Your wish for the restoration of all universes that were erased during the tournament of power, has been granted Goku."_ Whis told him. "Vegeta, your up next."

Goku stepped back as Vegeta walked forward. "Kakarot has saved me the trouble of asking for the restoration of universe six. When I look back at all the fine warriors of universe eleven that helped me and Kakarot win this tournament. I know that deep down in my hear, that they all deserve a wish of their own."

" _Ve-Vegeta, that's so kind of you"_ Goku said surprised.

Whis spoke to the dragon of the gods in the language of the gods, translating Vegeta's wish. The golden dragon looked over at the hovering stands and called for all members of universe eleven to come and ask for one wish. Everyone levitated from off the stands and flew over to join Goku and Vegeta. Everyone wished for something they wanted and or needed. Frieza was the last to have his wish granted and simply asked to be restored back to life. Vegeta and Frieza glanced back at one another. Vegeta watched Frieza's halo disappear as Whis got finished translating Frieza's wish for him.

"Thank you so very much for this second opportunity at life, Vegeta. I knew I made the right choice in taking you as my ward, all those years ago. If there is anything I can do for you right now Vegeta. Just say so, and I will do it." Frieza told him.

"Wherever you decide to go now. Whatever poor unsuspecting planet you decided to target. Make sure its not earth. Got it!"

"Oh ho ho, was that all? Consider it done then Vegeta."

With everyone's wishes fulfilled. The super dragon balls glowed brightly and dematerialized out of the world of void, where they would be scattered throughout the now fully restored multiverse. Goku and Jiren walked towards each other. Both were joined by their own respective team members. Jiren and Goku looked back at one another. Neither said anything. Jiren sucked his teeth, yet offered his fist for Goku to bump with. Goku gladly returned Jiren's gesture. The two warriors bumped fists. Jiren leaned in and whispered into Goku's ear. _"Make the right decision. Don't refuse his offer."_

Goku stared back at Jiren confusingly. Jiren and his whole team assembled. Belmod approached Beerus and told him as his last words. _"How I envy you. Have a nice existence!"_ The Zenos erased universe eleven entirely. And that was the last anyone would ever see of the man who ascended past the gods, and in time would have ascended past the angels. Jiren the Gray, was erased from existence. But before the victorious warriors from universe seven could return back to celebrate. The grand priest pulled Goku aside, far enough from his team mates.

"Son Goku. Let me congratulate you on your stunning, stunning victory over that potential usurper, Jiren. You and your friend have impressed the Lord Zenos. And my self. To tell you the truth. I am glad someone such as yourself, and your friend had triumphed over Jiren. The mere miracle that he passed a formidable god of destruction, and was threatening to surpass even my children. Well, that was something I would not have been able to tolerate for very long."

"You were worried about someone hurting your boss. I understand." Goku said.

" _No. I'm afraid you don't. But that's fine. You don't need to know all the details right now. What I am about to offer you, as an addition to your wish earlier, is the privilege of offering any of my daughters hands to you. All you have to do is choose."_

Vegeta and Piccolo heard this and were taken back by shock and disbelief. Gohan noticed Piccolo's shocked looked and asked him what was the matter.

"Why do I need any of your daughters hands for? I have two that work just fine." Goku answered the grand priest.

The grand priest stared blankly back at Goku and sensed that Goku was unaware of what he was asked, which caused the grand priest to stifle back a laughter. "Son Goku, I am offering you the chance to wed one, or any of my daughters of your choosing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second there. Marriage!? I can't grand priest. I'm already married. I have a wife and two children on earth. Besides, why ask only me? If it wasn't for Vegeta's help, Jiren would have won, not us."

"Very well then. Vege-"

"Don't include me in _your_ mess Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta sounds and feels very adamant about not being a part of this. Which leaves you with a choice to make Goku. Your first marriage is an earthly marriage. One which will not last forever. But a marriage in heaven, with the whole host of heaven in attendance to view it; will last forever. Think of this marriage between you, a mortal, and one of my daughter's, an immortal. As a covenant between heaven and universe seven. A promise never to endanger the life and state of your home universe. That means no threat of being erased for eternity. And if you manage to sire children, they will always be looked after and protected. Your universe and everyone's lives in it, will also receive daily blessings from Zeno himself"

" _Make the right decision. Don't refuse his offer."_ Jiren's words echoed inside of Goku's head. Something about how Jiren said it sounded like regret on his part. Goku looked back at Gohan. Gohan smiled back at and waved at him.

" _Alright grand priest. I'll do it"_ Goku answered.

"You've made the right choice Son Goku. _Vados! Cus! Marcarita! Maritnu! Makkora!_ To your father right now!" The grand priest shouted, ordering his daughters to come stand in front of Goku.

Goku had a choice to make. A decision he got himself into and was too late to come back from. Goku eyed Cus, who blushed but kept eye contact with him. Goku eyed Marcarita who flipped one of her pig tails behind her shoulders for him. Martinu asked Goku, "If you love eating as much as I do. I'm your perfect future bride." Goku blushed and salivated at the thought of being a part of a dinner table with a limitless amount of delicious foods to eat everyday. Makkora went a step above her sisters, and grabbed Goku by his face and kissed him.

Everyone from universe seven stared slack jawed at what they had just saw. _**"Oh my God!"**_ Gohan blurted out from the surprise of it all.

" _Yes Gohan?"_ Beerus asked Gohan, thinking he was talking about him.

"If you choose me, I can take you to heights of power that will put that fusion of yours to shame." Makkora promised Goku.

" _Really? But then Vegeta would be left out. Poor Vegeta."_ Goku said somberly, thinking about Vegeta.

Last but not least, Goku eyed Vados who blushed slightly and bowed before him. _"I...I choose..."_

 **]|[**

 ** _\- The End_**

Thank you all for taking the time to read.


End file.
